


Journey

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 10 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "journey."Kurt and Blaine are getting married soon and are excited about their journey.





	

“Blaine? Why is every single piece of clothing you own on our floor,” Kurt asked his still-fiancé, but husband in just under 2 days.

“I have to pack. I don’t know what to pack. I’ve never been to Europe. What kind of weather do they even have? Is it windy? Why did we decide to travel to more than one country anyways, they have different weather probably,” Blaine was rambling while still sorting through his wardrobe.

“And here I thought I was the one who’d always worry about what to wear,” Kurt laughed, “But we’ve been through this. It’s summer, so pack short stuff and a pullover or two, plus long pants and a raincoat and you’ll be fine. And we’re travelling to two countries because two certain someones were fighting about where to go and decided to do both, because we’re awesome like that.”

Blaine sighted, but finally stopped and looked around their bedroom. “I guess I was more frantic than I though I was. You’re right, like always,” Blaine said.

He then got up and started to fold his clothes again and putting them back where it belonged. Kurt helped him with his task, partly refolding Blaine's clothes when he was unsatisfied with his sloppy folding. When they were done he helped Blaine pick out the clothes he actually needed (and the ones he wouldn’t need, it was their honeymoon after all).

“Thank you,” Blaine said when they were done, reaching up to kiss Kurt, “you know I’m really happy to embark on this journey with you.”

“I’d hope so, future husband. I bet Europe is beautiful, they have so much more history there than here. Can you imagine all the castles they have there?”

“Yeah, but that’s not what I meant. I meant our journey. Me and you. For the rest of our lives.”

That got him another kiss.

“Me too,” Kurt whispered against his lips.


End file.
